This Is My Job, To Care For You
by marikaite.chikyuu
Summary: Little!Germany doesn't feel well during the middle of the night, and Brotherly!Prussia helps his little brother to feel better. Fluff-tastic. Rated K . Pleeeeease R&R first fic! ONESHOT


_I recently noticed the lack of brotherly!Prussia and little!Germany fics, so I think we all need to try to start writing more. So, here's mine. _

_I don't Hetalia. *insert witty joke here*_

_Enjoy, friends. Reviews will be much appreciated. Be nice – this is my first fic for this fandom. _

Prussia liked going to sleep on rainy nights.

The sound of the rain was soothing, and he always tended to get to sleep quickly and stay asleep. Tonight was one of those nights, and Prussia was laying in bed, falling asleep to his thoughts, mainly centered on how awesome he was.

He'd gotten his little brother, West, bathed and into bed early, and without a peep of complaint from the little blonde child. His brother was mostly good-natured and obedient, always doing his work without being told and then some, but was almost always a bother when it came time for his brother to give him a bath and put him in bed. He'd force Prussia to chase him down the halls and would giggle wildly while doing so. Tonight, though, he obeyed his guardian and allowed himself to be bathed and went to sleep without complaint.

It did strike Prussia as a little odd, but with a head full of overconfidence and little West appearing to be perfectly fine, he didn't dwell on it.

…

Prussia found himself awake only a few hours later. He could hear coughing coming from down the hall. He sat quietly and listened, becoming fully awake quickly. He knew it was West, but didn't want to risk waking him up if it was just a little spur of the moment type of ailment.

After ten minutes of listening to his little brother's strenuous and persistent cough, he slid out of bed and went down the hall to the little one's room to investigate.

He slowly opened the door, and flicked the light on. Sure enough, poor little West's face was bright red and his body shook with every cough. As soon as he saw his older brother, he pathetically held his arms up at him, begging to be picked up. Prussia scooped his brother into his arms, feeling how hot his body was. No doubt in his mind – he was running a fever.

"West…are you okay?" He asked worriedly, after another coughing fit passed. His brother shook his head and rested it against his brother's shoulder, exhausted.

He stood there for a few minutes, with West's head reading on his shoulder, who was having coughing fits every so often. All he could think to do was pat his back when the coughing began. He became aware that his brother was shivering after a few minutes. He carried him back to his room, and laid down with his brother across his chest.

Little Germany was fighting tears. His chest was burning and he'd never been in this much pain before. He knew that his coughing was keeping poor Big Brother awake, and felt awful about it. Finally, he couldn't help it. He let out a small, choked sob and whimpered, as he blinked and tears dripped on his brother's chest. He gripped handfuls of Gilbert's t-shirt in his little fists and sobbed heartbreakingly.

"Oh, West… you need some medicine, or else you'll just be miserable all night. Don't cry, it's just a little cold. I'll take care of you, don't be worried," His big brother murmured as he stood up, and lifting him up along with him. West had never seen this side of his guardian, who was usually a "necessities-only" type of caregiver. He fed West, bathed him, put him into bed, and supplied him with a few toys. The little boy spent most of his time alone. He would only occasionally receive an awkward hug or a pat on the head. The child liked hearing him say that he'd take care of him while he felt like this.

He was carried into his brother's bathroom and set on the counter.

The small child was crying quietly, with tears falling into his lap. None of Gilbert's words seemed to stop the tears from flowing. He finally decided it was best to scoop him into his arms again, which quickly quieted the little boy.

Using only one hand, Gilbert somehow managed to get open and pour the kid's cough medicine with accuracy. He handed Ludwig the cup after a minute of letting the little one calm down completely.

"Drink this, West. Don't be stubborn either, it'll taste good," He said firmly as he handed the little one the cup and watched him intently to make sure he followed instructions. Ludwig didn't believe him, but he was feeling much too ill to put up a fight. He did as he was told, and the taste was better than he expected. But it certainly didn't agree with his tummy.

Gilbert's eyes widened as Ludwig's face grew a pale shade of green, and a quiet moan came out of his mouth. Prussia set him down on the floor in front of the toilet just in time.

The elder of the two watched helplessly as the child lost all of his dinner into the toilet bowl, and began rubbing his back in an attempt to soothe him. After he was finished, the little one fell back into his guardian's arms weakly. The Prussian carried him to the sink and helped him rinse his mouth.

After a few minutes of soothing a crying Ludwig, he went back to Ludwig's room, still carrying said child, and got him a set of warmer pajamas and some blankets.

Once they'd returned to Gilbert's room, he helped a drowsy Ludwig into warmer pajamas and then laid him on his chest once more. He pulled the extra blankets over the little boy. Suddenly, his meek voice was heard.

"Bruder…I'm sorry…"

Gilbert sighed, and wrapped his arms around the child. "It's not your fault, West. Everyone gets ill sometimes. I'm not angry," he replied, doing his best to reassure him.

"B-but…I lost the dinner you made for me…and, I-I woke you up…" He murmured, holding back a sob.

"Oh, West. I really don't mind. This is my job, to care for you. All I want in return is for you to sleep so you'll get well. Understood?"

His brother nodded, and rested his head back down on Gilbert's warm chest, and fell asleep quickly. The entire ordeal he'd just been through had significantly exhausted him.

Prussia was soon left alone to his thoughts. He had to admit – he liked the feeling of knowing someone relied on him. He'd also noticed that Ludwig, always being a very independent and well-behaved little kid, had become very clingy and needy along with becoming ill. He glanced down to see that his brother still held handfuls of his shirt in his hands. Ludwig had only once - maybe twice before asked to be held. He silently promised to give him as much attention as he could possibly want until he got better.

He'd hated watching Ludwig cry, and that was the first time he'd ever witnessed it. His meek little whimpers and sobs were nothing short of heartbreaking.

He quickly dropped a light kiss on his brother's forehead. Tomorrow, he decided, he could take a break from working and spend all of his time making sure Ludwig was comfortable and feeling better.

When he was honest with himself, it didn't sound like a bad way to spend a day.

_Thanks so much for reading 3_

_Please review~ Thanks. _

_By the way, I'm __**~SmoshyMaysonne **__on deviantART. _


End file.
